House of Anubis: Peddie - Right Now
by He0524
Summary: PREQUEL TO 'House of Anubis: Peddie - Years Later'. This is the beginning. When the Chosen One stuff are still going on back in Anubis House. Patricia and Eddie starts off as frienemies and become... PEDDIE! Later chapters will show them living under one roof :) Read and find out what happened before Peddie - Years Later! Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Family!
1. Chapter 1: An Introduction

**_(A/N: Hey guys! This is my second story on fanfic, but it's the prequel to _****_'House of Anubis: Peddie – Years Later_****_'. R&R, yea? Tell me what you think please! PS: If you've already read my story, you'll notice that I also started that one with 'An Introduction' as Chapter 1. It's how I always start my stories, in the future too! Just so you can understand! Luv u!)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Characters and their personalities:-_**

**_Girls:-_**

**_Patricia Williamson_** – The Chosen One. She's exactly like from the TV show. Sarcastic, funny, jealous type. Later dates Eddie Miller. Emma's roommate.

**_Emma Say – _**Patricia's BFF. A Sibuna member. Clueless about Jake. Patricia's roommate. Brunette, blue eyes. Quite stubborn.

**_Mara Jaffray – _**Same as TV show. Loves school, straight-A student. NOT in Sibuna. Jessica's roommate.

**_Jessica 'Jess' Mobane_** – Giggly girl. Blond, brown eyes. Wears pink ALL the time. Patricia cannot stand her. NOT in Sibuna. Mara's roommate.

**_Boys:- _**

**_Eddie Miller_** – The Osirien. Once again – like the TV show. He's the bad-boy-rebel. Later dates Patricia Williamson. Julian's roommate.

**_Jacob 'Jake' Marith_** – A close friend of Patricia and Eddie's. He was the last to join Sibuna. He's a sloppy blond, with grey eyes. He's a straight-A student and has a crush on Emma. Jason's roommate.

**_ Julian Yales_** – Eddie's best friend. NOT in Sibuna, however. He's is the prankster of the House, and loads of girls adore him. Not the best in school, Eddie's roommate.

**_Jason 'Jay' Weyer_** – NOT in Sibuna. Had a crush on Patricia, got over her. Playboy. Black hair with dark next-to-black brown eyes. Jock in school. Jake's roommate.

**_House Mother_**: Trudy (just like the show)

**_House Keeper_**: Victor (just like the show)

**_(A/N: Okay, so that was the intro! Anyways, wait for next chappy!)_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy

**_(A/N: R&R, enjoy!)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Patricia's POV_**

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Eddie Miller kept on distracting me from my work. I had to get this done in less than 30 minutes if I wanted to go down to the cellar today again. It wasn't like he was talking to me or anything – his sin was… cuteness… Damn. I quickly look down at my French as he glances towards me.

I quickly finished off the last 2 questions – more like scribbled down nonsense and I whipped out my phone and texted Emma.

**BOLD AND UNDERLINE = PATRICIA**. _ITALICS = EMMA_

**6:32pm **

**Hey where r u? Can't seem to c u anywhere… **

_6:40pm_

_Oh, I'm up in the attic. DON'T COME UP HERE – too risky. I'll b ryt down._

.

Gosh. What makes her think she can handle it? Just then, I hear the familiar sound of the _click _coming from upstairs. I clear my throat on purpose, so the others couldn't hear it. Yea – no one was involved in this whole mystery-solving thing yet. Emma only found out because I was talking in my sleep. Just then, she appears at the bottom of the stairs. I quickly get off the couch and run up to her.

"Why the HELL would you go up there without my permission?" I scream-whisper.

"Trish, I don't need your permission to do something," she says, rolling her eyes. I shrug.

"So? Anything worth knowing? Or just a whole bunch of crab?" I asked. Swearing was not tolerated in the house, so I used similar words instead to express myself.

"Crab," she said, winking. I give her a confused look. She motions with her eyes for me to turn around. I do so.

I groan. "Ug, what do you want?" I ask him. Eddie. Standing right there, with his arms crossed. I heard Emma chuckle behind me. She wanted him and me to be together… so… She was the one who was always getting excited. On the outside, I found this irritating and a waste of time, but I knew that deep down, inside, I wanted to call him mine.

"I," he began. "Would like the attention of you two ladies," he said, grinning.

"Go burst, Slimeball," I said, smirking. "That'd never happen,"

"Aw, that's too bad," Eddie said, sarcastically. "Because-" he's cut off by Trudy, our House Mum calling us for supper.

"Later, Slimeball," I said, walking away with Emma by my side.

**_At the dinner table_**

"Patricia, can you please pass the salt?" Eddie asked, looking up at me.

"Why?" I asked, deciding to play around a little.

"Because my meatballs aren't salty enough…" he said.

"Ug," I groan and pass him the salt.

"Gee, sorry to put you through that trouble, babe," he said, getting me back at my own game. I stand up, reaching out for a juice jug. Emma quickly pulls me back.

"Count youself lucky, American boy," I growled. "**_Never_** call me that again," I said, shooting him death glares. The whole table was looking at me in amazement – I don't usually hold back. Even Emma was looking at me in shock. I just shrug and continue eating.

**_/_**

"It is 10 o'clock. You have 5 minutes precisely, then I WANT TO hear a pin… drop…" Victor did his infamous curfew speech. I ran upstairs to my bedroom and shut the door. Emma was already in there, getting our stuff ready – torches, a backpack in-case we couldn't get out early, etc. Damn, what would I do without her?

"Thanks Em," I say, smiling. She just stares at me. Right… I'm not the kind to say 'thanks' or 'I'm sorry'…

"Well c'mon then! It's not like we have the whole night!" she says, and opens our door.

**_(A/N: So what did you guys think of it? :D Review! I decided to do the prequel first… Hope you don't hate me! PS: The chapters WILL get better! I promise…)_**


	3. Chapter 3: SibunA

**_(A/N: Aw, thanks for reviewing, following and clicking the 'favourite' button! :D On with the chapter!)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Patricia's POV_**

I wake up at 5:32am, to be exact. I… don't know where I am. I look around, only to see Emma a few feet away from me. Oh, that's right – we didn't want to get 'Victor-ed' so we decided to stay down here.

"Emma! Emma!" I whisper, shaking her shoulder. Her eyes shot open. Wow, talk about light sleeping…

"Why? Why did you have to wake me up so early?" she says, closing her eyes.

"Look around, you idiot – we're still in the cellar!" I whisper-screamed. He jumped up this time.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"Uh… Let me think… maybe, we should go back?" I said sarcastically.

"Right…" she said, feeling dumb.

.

**_At the breakfast table _**

"Patricia! Why do you look so tired?" Mara asked. Uhg, geek…

"Because I didn't get enough sleep last night, due to**_ someone_** not switching off their bed-side lamp," I said, glancing at Emma. Thank GOODNESS I have an intelligent friend. She caught my message and played along.

"Trish, I already apologised five times – how many more times?" she says, winking slightly at me.

"Until I'm satisfied," I said 'coldly' and got up from the table.

**_Eddie's POV_**

Gosh, that girl – Patricia – she's soooo hot when she's turned on… We both act like we hate each other, but both know that deep down, we have romantic feelings for each other… Just to quickly remind you – I was a playboy back in America – big time playboy. But, when I saw Patricia, no other girl came across my mind. I saw her and only her.

"Dude!" I snap out of my daydream by Julian shouting at me.

"What?" I say, in a did-you-just-accuse-me tone.

"You spilled your bloody coffee on me! What the hell were you thinking?" he said, blood-red in the face. Instead of apologising, I burst out laughing.

"Sorry, mate," I said, trying to make a British impression. That got Julian rolling on the floor. Great.

**_Patricia's POV_**

"What are we going to do? The Hour of Glass is coming nearer and we have no frik'n clue how to stop it!" I whisper to Emma by her locker while she was getting her History books out.

"You tell me, Chosen One," she said teasingly.

"Emma, I'm bloody serious. We- WHAT THE HELL?" I finished with a scream as someone bumped into me, causing me to spill my coffee on myself. I turn around.

"S-so-sor-sorry Patricia," he said. Julian said. I was laughing on the inside. *Play time*

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU ACTING LIKE A PRE-SCHOOLER?" I demand.

"I-I-I," he can't finish his sentence. I look down, only to see his pants get wet. Bloody wet – and not wet as in he's into me – wet as in SCARED of me! Ha, I laugh to myself and drag a giggling Emma behind me.

"Some show that was…" she said, still giggling. Eugh, I hate that word…

"Well, back to the point where we were before dork-face bumped into me – Tonight, we HAVE to go to the attic. Do you remember what the clue said yesterday?" I ask her. Hey – I don't have a good memory!

"Yea," she said, frowning and closing her eyes. "Where evil meets good shall be the place of a good," she said.

"Ugh… What the heck does that mean?" I question, irritated that half of the clues made ZERO sense to me.

"Um… I guess, where the evil meets good is where the good is safe?" she says.

"Emma, you practically put the clue into your own words! Not helping!" I said, frustrated.

"Well hello, ladies," I groan. A familiar voice – WAY too familiar for my liking. EDDIE…

"Well goodbye, Doofus," I say, before turning around. Eddie however, grabs my left arm. I felt... sparks? NO PATRICIA! SNAP OUT OF IT!

"What the hell do you want from me?" I say, desperate to get away from him.

"I," he began. Ugh, flirty tone. "Would like some help with my…" he trails off. I laugh. Emma takes this chance to leave us alone together, but ah – I'm too brainy for her.

"Uh… I uh… Gotta go to the bathroom," Em says, before turning around, only to have her arm snatched by me. I smirk at her.

**_/_**

**_Emma's POV_**

Damn… My plan wasn't working… The day before yesterday, Eddie came up to me and asked if I knew how Trish felt about him. She would kill me if she found out, but I knew she really liked him… deeeeeeeeep down… So I told him that I'd try everything to get them together… But now, I've gotta be extra careful around her, or Patricia, being the dog she is, would sniff everything out. I sigh and sit down on my bed. I look across the room, only to see Patricia frowning at in deep thought. I walk up to her and sit next to her.

"Hey. Watcha thinking 'bout?" I asked playfully.

"Um… Emma… Maybe that saying in the clue… Maybe it's referring to Victor's office? I mean, he's evil, we're good –" before she can finish, I stare at her. Us? Good? LAUGHT OUT LOUD!

"Ug, you know what I mean – we are the 'good guys' in this situation…" she trails off. I giggle, but then my face falls. What if Victor's office really was the place that the clue was referring to?

"We don't have a name for our little club thing yet…" I mumble. Just then, an idea strikes me.

"SibunA!" I shout out.

"What?" she says, as if I'm speaking Spanish…

"We'll call ourselves SibunA!" I screech in joy.

"And it's supposed to mean…" she looks at me.

"Anubis backwards? SibunA? But with the capital 'A' because I just LOVE Pretty Little Liars…" I said, dreaming off.

**_Next Mission_**_: To sneak into Victor's office and investigate_

**_(A/N: Thx SO much to all my readers! *Touched* :P LOVE U guys all!)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Blackmail

**_(A/N: To all my reviewers, followers and favouriters… Thank you SO much – I wouldn't be here without you guys… This is dedicated to _****_Rjvamp 369_****_ – thx for being there for me when I needed to get my feelings (even if we live on opposite sides of the world) out and for writing such great stories with me! Luv u! BTW if you haven't read OUR story 'House of Anubis: The Pleasure of Pain' yet, please read and tell us what you think! And check out 'Rjvamp 369's account too – GREAT STUFF GOING ON THERE! _**

**_Alright, alright… I'll shut up now… Enjoy!)_**

**_Eddie's POV_**

"It is now 10 o'clock…" I hear Victor – I immediately burry my head in my pillow. EVERY single night was a same story. By the way – I was depressed. How the HELL was I supposed to get her attention? I really liked her, but I didn't know how to get her to like me too… I look at the clock. WOW – already 10:30pm! I seriously need to stop thinking about her… I got up quietly, not wanting to wake up an already-asleep-Fabian. I was planning to sneak out and get a midnight snack…

**_Patricia's POV_**

Alright… Torch, check. Blankets, check… Paper and pen… PAPER AND PEN! Oops… I hurriedly get them out of my drawer. Of course, this was after curfew. If we were caught like this, DEAD MEAT. Only my bedside lamp was on, and the bathroom light. Just then, Emma walks out of the bathroom, dressed in black.

"What the…" I say, looking at her. "Why are you dressed as a… ninja?" I laugh. She smiles.

"Well go ahead and out on yellow – you'll stand out as brightly as the moon in the sky…" she said. Oh, I get her point.

"Eugh… I HATE yellow…" I say.

"Whatever… Anyway, YOU shouldn't have a problem putting on black clothes, since you're natural colour IS black! C'mon – outside," she says, grinning. We cautiously walk out the door.

**_Eddie's POV_**

I stay outside my bedroom door for a few minutes so my eyes can adjust to the darkness. As soon as I can see well, I go into the kitchen, not making much noise – what's the worst that'd happen if I get Victor-ed? Get expelled? Ha, nah… My dad would never do that… Anyways, I was in front of the fridge, getting ingredients out to make myself a hoagie. Yum… Just then, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I keep dead still.

**_Patricia's POV_**

We were creeping down the stairs. I remembered to skip the 7th one, since it creaked. Emma, however, forgot.

"CREAK!" it went.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" she whispered to me. I snicker and we carry on downstairs.

We get to the bottom. I stare at the figure by the fridge and swear out loud.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eddie?" I whisper.

"Ah! Oh… It's you… Wait, what are you doing down here?" he asks, in a fairly loud tone.

"Sure, say it louder, Eddie. We need the whole world to hear it!" I whisper, thick on sarcasm.

"Oh, sorry!" he says.

"Well if you'd excuse us, we're going back to bed," I say, about to turn around.

"Hey – if you don't tell me why you were down here in the first place, I'm gonna go tell Victor," he said. Piece of shit… "Either that… or you sweet-talk with me for the rest of the term," he finished, grinning.

"That's blackmail! Anyways, try," I say, in a daring voice.

"Fine," he says, and starts heading for Victor's bedroom at the end of the passage. Shoot – he really looked like he was gonna do it. The next thing that happened, you CANNOT blame me for it.

"Eddie!" I hissed. He kept on going. I had NO clue this was going to happen. My body ran up and my arm grabbed his arm and turned him around… and… my lips smashed onto his. I feel his body tense up into shock-mode, but after a split second, he's kissing back.

Oh My Gosh.

I

Just

Kissed

Eddie

Doofus

Miller…

**_(A/N: Dun, dun, dun… Hehe LOL… Sorry if you got confused because I kept on switching POV's… Review! Just saying – it's 11:27PM at night here… But I'm writing this for you guys… Luv u guys! BTW: Next update - when I have 13 reviews! Thx xxx)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Avoiding Gazes

**_(A/N: First off, thx to all the reviewers… but… there is one GUEST reviewers who's acting as more than one person. Please own up. Thank you for reviewing, but I want ONE review from ONE person per chapter, not 3 from the same person under different names… And yes, I do get why you'd do that – you want me to update faster… BUT, just keep in mind that I go to school too. Again: PLEASE OWN UP. Thx)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Patricia's POV_**

Oh gosh. I've been 'in hiding' for the past few days. It's been 3 days, 14 hours and… 19 seconds (Yes, I'm counting!) since I kissed Eddie Miller – Doofus Miller, to be precise. I'm sitting on my bed; head between knees, thinking – thinking about 'the night' when it happened. The weird thing was, I felt… sparks? Go down my back and spread throughout my body when I kissed him… OH NO! I can't possibly like him, can I? I groan and stand up. Time for dinner… I sigh and make my way downstairs.

"Hey," says a voice. I jump in fright. I turn around, only to see… well guess who?

"We need to talk," I say, finally plucking up the courage.

"Uh, yea… sure…" he – Eddie says. "Now?" he asks.

"No. After dinner. And quit the glances you shoot me through meals," I say. And with that, I turned around, only to turn back the next second.

"Actually, yes. I want to talk now," I said, changing directions to go into Julian and his room.

**_In Eddie's room_**

"Right… I'm hungry, so let's make this snappy," I said, motioning him to close the door.

"Uh, sure…" he says.

"Right, first off, I want you to know that the kiss didn't mean anything… right?" I half explained half asked him.

"Um… right…" he says. "Actually, you know what?" he says suddenly, with a frown on his face.

I groan, "What?" I ask.

"You know that you like me, and in know that I like you too. Why won't you just admit it?" he said.

"Gosh, Eddie, I DO NOT like you!" I said, breaking eye contact.

"Prove it. Prove it," he said, stepping closer to me.

"How?" I asked.

"I dunno… but prove it," he said in a demanding voice.

"Eddie, I could kiss you right now and not mean anything," I said, smirking.

"Oh?" he said in a mocking voice. "Then do it," he said.

"No," I declined.

"Why not?"

"Because… just because…" I said, trailing off.

"Patricia, you're scared. Scared that if you DO kiss me, it WOULD mean something to you," he said, in a whisper.

"Scared? Me? Patricia Williamson, SCARED? Ha," I said, right into his face.

"Patricia, I've said this about 10 times. PROVE IT," he said, walking up even closer to me.

"Fuc*. If that's what you want, FINE," I said, before grabbing his jacket and pulling it towards me. Our lips got in a… lip crash, and we made out. Not kissed, but made out. Soon, it turned rough – very rough.

"Eddie! Dinner!" I heard Trudy say. We both jumped back in fright – I was on one side of the bedroom, and him on the other. He smirks at me.

"Coming Trudy!" he quickly calls. Then, he walks up to me again, and whispers in my ear.

"You call THAT, nothing?"

And with that, he walked out.

**_At the dinner table_**

Over dinner, which was steak, Eddie and I kept on giving each other flirty glances.

"Oh gosh, you two. Stop having sex with your eyes and EAT! You're gonna make me throw up!" Julian exclaims. He immediately covered his mouth with his hand and stared at me.

"Julian…" I growled. I'm sorry, but scaring the shi* out of this boy is just SO fun!

"P-p-pa-Patricia… I-I-I d-didn't… I-I'm s-s-s-sorry…" and with that, he dashed out of the room. Eddie and I burst out in laughter; meanwhile the others looked at us strangely.

**_Back in Eddie's bedroom_**

**_Eddie's POV_**

Gosh I loved this girl. I just completed a mission: get her to admit that she has feelings for me. Next mission: get her to go out with me… Damn, that's gonna be hard… I look at her: she's sitting on my bed, listening to my (and her) favorite band – Sick Puppies. I walk over to my phone and switch the music off.

"What the hell?" she demands.

"I need to ask you something…"

"What?" she snaps. Oh well, here it goes…

"Will you hook u- I mean, go out with me?" I asked, with a hopeful expression on my face…

"…"

**_(A/N: Hehe cliffie… What will she say? Dun dun dun… I have finals coming up for 8_****_th_****_ grade, so I'm gonna be quite busy… Thx!)_**


	6. Chapter 6: Accept or Reject?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Patricia's POV_**

"Will you hook u- I mean, go out with me?" Eddie asked me. Eddie Miller asked Patricia Williamson out… wow… some guts he has…

"Uh-er… Eddie… Can… can I have time to think about this?" I asked, hoping not to hurt his feelings.

"Oh, yea… As much as you want…" he says, before going to Julian's bed. Damn, I feel so bad, but I don't think I can have a boyfriend right now because of… well I dunno.

**_Eddie's POV_**

Rejected. Damn… I, Eddie Miller, has been rejected for the first time in history. Ug, cheer up, she didn't say no, she said time. Wow, my brain was fighting with my heart. I lay on Julian's bed, and start to wonder why she said 'time' when she kissed me so hard a few hours ago. Weird, girls are… I look up where Patricia was sitting – she's gone. Damn, she's quiet… It's now past midnight (WOW!) and I was getting hungry… again… Julian was probably in in the 'J' room (Jason and Jake), too afraid to come into this room, in case Yacker was in here. I softly laugh to myself and got up to go to the kitchen… again…

**_Emma's POV_**

It was now past midnight, and today, we HAD to go down to the cellar without any interruptions. Patricia was telling me about a dream/vision she had.

"So she's like, 'You, Chosen One, shall need the help of another person,'. I said that I had you, Emma, but she said something something Osirian…" she said, or rather, whispered.

"Oh my gosh!" I said, when what she said got processed in my brain.

"What?" she asked in a worried voice.

"In one of the books that I read – it said the Osirian was the Chosen One's protector!" I exclaimed, still in a hushed tone.

"So… who can this be?" she asked.

"No idea…" I said honestly.

Suddenly, a streak of dark yellow light flashed right in front of us.

"Bloody shi*! It's Poison!" Patricia said, in a whisper-shout. Poison was the name of our greatest rival.

"I'm not stupid!" I said, turning round. Just then, Poison suddenly disappears.

"Holey Macaroni!"Patricia shouts. "Why did she suddenly disappear? She's known for haunting us until daylight!" she finished. Just then, at the bottom of the stairs, we see Eddie, with his hands, glowing purple.

We both go slowly to the bottom of the stairs.

"Eddie?" Patricia says. "You're the Osirian?"

"Um… whatever that is… I dunno… I was in the kitchen making myself a hoagie, then I saw this yellow light and my body just reacted without my brain processing it…" he trailed off, looking very confused.

**_Patricia's POV_**

"Let's settle this in the morning," I said, before turning back. In my mind, I knew what I was going to say first thing in the morning.

Accepted.

Not because I know he's the Osirian, but because I know he's my soul-mate.

Accepted.

**_(A/N: Yes, yes, I know – this chapter is EXTREAMLY boring… But it's a fill-in! Next update: Unsure._**

**_Thx!)_**


	7. Chapter 7: Access Granted

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Eddie's POV_**

It was now morning. I heard a knock on the door, and Julian (he came into the room somewhere around 5:30am) was still half naked, so I took the door.

"Hey…" Patricia stood in the doorway, looking tired.

"Hey," I said back. "How you doing?" I asked, not quite knowing what to say. It's been awkward for me to talk to her since the rejection.

"Yes," she said.

"Pardon?... Yes what?" I ask, lost.

"Yes, I'll go out with you," she said, managing a small smile. I have a huge grin on my face. I lean in to kiss her, and she doesn't object. It soon turned dir- nasty, and we stepped into my room, still playing smooshy-face.

"Get your own fuc*ing room!" I hear Julian say, throwing a pillow at us.

"Hem, hem," Patricia 'cleared' her throat. BOOM! Julian falls off the bed, quickly mutters an apology and runs out, only half-clothed.

"So…" I start. "What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"I didn't say no at first, so technically, I didn't change my mind. I just, you know…" she trailed off, before changing the subject.

"Oh yea, how is it that YOU'RE MY Osirian?" she asked, with an extremely confused face.

"Uh… I dunno…" I said honestly.

"How did you come to England from America?" she asked.

"Um… A few girls swore revenge against me," I said, blushing deeply.

"Ha, GIRLS?" she said, bursting out laughing.

"Yea… I was a playboy back in the States…" I trailed off. "So what are you, exactly?" I said.

"Human… The Chosen One… The Leader…" she said. Hm…

"Chosen One?" I asked, confused.

"Yea. It's a long story… Do you play video games?" she asked me. Wow, she jumps around a lot…

"Yea… Why?" I asked.

"It's like I'm the goodie and there are 'badies' after me because of certain things…" she said, sighing. "And I have to put a stop to all these 'bad' things or else they will make the world go evil…" she said. I burst out laughing, but her facial expression remained blank.

"Oh, so you're serious?" I ask, immediately changing to a straight face.

"Yea…" she whispers.

"And what exactly am I?" I ask.

"You, the Osirian. My protector," she said, not seeming quite sure of herself.

"Oh… Let's leave this out – it's giving me a headache…" I complain. She smirks.

"Aw, lil' American can't take long convos?" she teases, with her thick accent.

"Whatever… By the way, what should we do tonight?" I changed the subject. "Since it's our first date and everything…"

"I said I'd go out with you, not have a date tonight…" she mumbled.

"Aw, c'mon… Why not a date?" I asked, with my pleading voice.

"Because… I need to go up to the attic. It's a Sibuna Night, abbreviated SN," she said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I lost you at 'go up to the attic'. Why would you go up there? And what's Sibuna?" I asked, confused.

"Okay. It's either the attic or the cellar, where all the clues are hidden. Sibuna, is my club's name. It's Anubis backwards. And since you're the Osirian and all, you need to come too," she finished with a sigh.

"So who's in this 'club'?" In asked, keeping the convo going.

"Only Emma…" she replied, clearly distracted by something.

"Oh… kay cool. I gotta go take a shower, and unless you gonna join me, I'll see you at breakfast?" I asked, grinning.

"Bye," she said, walking out. I take a deep breath in.

**_Mission Accomplished_**

**_Patricia's POV_**

Okay, so I've said yes to Eddie, but now that I know that he's the Osirian and he's in Sibuna, it feels like my shoulders are lighter. Imagine dating someone and having to keep a secret from them! How awful… I go down to breakfast, only to see Trudy and Emma.

"Morning… Where were you?" Emma winks. I groan.

"Dude, I was talking to Eddie," I said ,and her smile became even wider.

"And?" she asks, too eager for my liking.

"He's in Sibuna," I said simply, and dished up some cereal and poured in milk.

"Seriously?" she exclaims. "Only that happened?" she says. I shoot her death glares. She quickly looks back down at her breakfast and continues eating.

**_Access Granted_**

**_(A/N: Boring, yea, I know… Much to come soon, review!)_**


	8. Chapter 8: The Day Before Senior Year

**_(A/N: Thx for reading, this is set a few years later…)_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Patricia's POV_**

I groan. Today was the day I go back to Anubis House. Just when I'm enjoying my holiday… I was packing the last of my things, when I hear Eddie come into my room. He arrived yesterday, and was staying in the guest room, so we could leave together tomorrow.

"Hey," he said, hugging my waist from behind. I smile and turn around.  
"Hey," I say back, hugging his neck.

"All ready and set for 'morrow?" he asked. I could feel his Adam's Apple against my collar bone.

"Ugh… Nope," I say, sighing.

"Why?" he said.

"I'm just too lazy to pack…" I said, shaking him off and turning round to start packing again.

"Aw, want me to help you pack?" he asks.

"Yea… Pack all the things you think I'll need. I'm gonna take a nap," I said, turning around to leave. He grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. Our bodies were touching.

"And what do I get in return?" he whispers into my ear. I chuckle.

"A bloody ride in my mum's car tomorrow," I tease.

"Hey…" he sulks. "Anything else up?" he asks.

"Fun tonight," I say, with a wink.

"Yacker!" Eddie bursts out laughing. "Tomorrow is our first day of Senior Year and you want to hook up the night before?" he says, barely able to control his laughter.

"Why the hell not?" I tease.

"Kay fine…" he says, squeezing me tight before letting me go.

**_/_**

I yawn and get up from Eddie's bed. I had come in here to nap while he packed in my room. I look at the clock. Shi*! 7:37pm! I got up and ran to my room, which was on the other side of the house. According to my mother, she wasn't 'taking any chances'. Ug, women… I reach there, just to see Eddie close my suitcase. He turns around – he's wet with sweat. I smile and walk up to him. He takes a step back.

"Whoa there, girl. I'm dripping with sweat," he said, laughing. I don't care – I walk up to him and kiss him.

"And that was for…" he questions.

"For packing my bag. Since I'm not very good at saying thank-yous…"

"Then, I should pack your bag a lot more often," he said, lifting me up and sitting my on my desk. I wrap my legs around his waist and we passionately make out.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" I groan.

"What the fu*k do you want?" I question. "And why the hell didn't you knock?"

"Gees, I'm sorry. Just saying that mum wants you downstairs, and for the record, your door was wide open. 180 degrees," says Piper. What a pathetic comeback. Comparing the door to Maths? Stupid…

"C'mon, Doofus. We gotta be somewhere," I said, dragging Eddie out, past Piper. I make my way right across the staircase and into Eddie's room.

"I thought-" I cut him off my kissing. After a good 2 minutes, he pulls back.

"I thought your mom wanted you downstairs?" he asked, laughing.

"I need someone to satisfy me. Is she going to meet my needs?" I say.

"I guess not…" he says.

"Well, then I guess I can't help her either," I say, before pulling his head towards me once again.

"Shi*. You. Make. Me. So. Happy," Eddie said, in between the kisses.

"Really?" I ask. "But it seems that I'm not satisfied yet," I say, before kissing him again.

"Oh?" he says, with his famous are-you-kidding-me tone.

"Yup. So give me what I want, and maybe, you'll be able to make it to school tomorrow," I said teasingly.

"At your service," he says.

**_I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THIS_**

**_/_**

"Damn, that was good," Eddie says. We were both lying under the covers, cuddled up together.

"PATRICIA? EDDIE?" BANG BANG BANG. I groan.

"What, Mum?" I shout.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THERE, ALONE?" she screeches.

"Fuc*," I mumble. "HAVING SEX!" I shout back, just to piss her off.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" she screams.

"YOU DEAF? I SAID-" I was cut off my Eddie, kissing me again, laughing hysterically. I was also laughing by this stage.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" my mum screeches… again…

"NO!" I scream back. Eddie and I just can't control our laughing. Yea, I know – I'm rude. I'm not usually like this to my mum, but she's been pissing me off for the past few days, not trusting Eddie and I together… but then again, she was correct to do so. I quickly tell Eddie that we should probably take a shower and get downstairs.

"Comin'?" he asks.

"Nope. I'll go to my room. If we go in together, goodness knows what'll we'll do again…" I smirk and leave the room, only after checking the hallway for crazy mum. Coast clear.

**_ / _**

**_The next morning_**

**_Eddie's POV_**

"PATRICIA! HURRY UP!" I screeched. Mrs. Williamson had been shooting me death glares since yesterday, even though we told her we 'hadn't done anything', which was, of course, a lie.

"DON'T RUSH ME!" she screams back. "I'LL COME DOWN WHEN I'M READY!"

I groan. This was going to be a long, tiring day. Just then, she comes down, in her school uniform that looks a little too tight on her.

"Whoa," I say, stopping her.

"What?" she groans.

"Why are you wearing it so tight?" I ask.

"You saying I'm fat?" she said, shooting me daggers.

"N-n-no. I was just saying… You know…" I stutter. Shi*, bad timing.

"You ARE calling me fat," she complained.

"No, no, no. It just, you know, shows your curves so much… And hey, if I wasn't able to resist you, I bet any other guy would faint on the spot!" I defended myself. Thank goodness she smiles. But wait… Uh-oh… That's her evil smile… I close my eyes for I knew what was gonna come.

Dripping wet I was, in a few seconds. She had grabbed the jug of water and poured it over my head. I groan, but I knew I deserved it.

"CAN WE PLEASE GO?" boomed the voice of Mrs. Williamson. We both giggle and get into the car.

**_._**

**_In the car_**

We were almost there, and Yacker was… being Yacker. She was talking non-stop to her mother – more like bickering…

We finally get there. I was relieved to get out of the car. Even if it was a 2 hour drive, the constant bickering had made me half-deaf.

"Right, you two. Get your stuff out of the trunk, and Patricia, try not to get pregnant, will you?" she said, grinning. Before Yacker could yack back, she rolled up the window and drove off.

"Crazy woman," I heard Patricia mutter under her breath.

"Aw. C'mon. I'm dying for a burger," I said randomly, and walked into Anubis House hand-in-hand with Patricia.

**_(A/N: Next update: when I hit 23 reviews ;) Thx!)_**


	9. Chapter 9: A New SibunA Member

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Patricia's POV_**

"Victor's office," I say, blankly.

"What about his office?" Emma asks. I roll my eyes at her.

"Duh, where evil meets good shall be the place of a good?" I spit. "He's evil, we're good, the clue obviously is a good - good as in a product?" I snap my fingers.

"Oh… Oh my word, Trish! You're totally correct!" she scream-whispers.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Eddie speaks.

"Let's go," I say, heading towards the stairs.

_**/**_

**_In Victor's Office_**

"Hurry up!" I say. "I'll keep lookout," I say, before turning round.

"Trish, why do you always get the lookout job?" Emma pouted.

"Because you two are rather PATHETIC at making up some believable excuses," I snap, and motion with my hand for them to search.

.

"Ah, Jake!" I say suddenly, the others jumping behind me.

"Uh… Hi, Patricia… What're you doing here?" he looked behind me. "And them?" he questioned.

"I… Um… We… We were looking for my phone that Victor confiscated," I say, and smirk on the inside. There, that should've fooled him.

**_Ring ring. Ring ring._**

Fuc*. I groan. My phone rings, yea, mine. Jake looks at me and lets out a laugh.

"He confiscated it and put it in a safe hiding place, didn't he?" he said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Why are you up here anyways?" I questioned, hoping we wouldn't go back to my situation.

"I… I dunno… Some sort of… force? It sorta pulled my up here… I was on my laptop in my room, and it just… you know… made me walk here… It was like my brain had no control over my body," he says, cocking his head slightly.

"Oh my word…" Emma says behind me. "Patricia, is it possible that Jake is the… The…" she starts, without breaking eye contact with Jake.

"The what, Emma?" I snap.

"The Beschermer?" she said, with wide eyes.

"No… no… he can't be…" I mutter.

"Why not? I mean, Eddie is your Osirian, after all…" she says. Oh gosh, she could be right…

"Excuse me?" Eddie said. "The what? I know I'm the Osirian, but the Bes- what?" he asks with a very confused face.

"Jake, what-"

"Hush, Emma," I cut her off. Then, I turned to Eddie.

"Okay, so there is The Chosen One, that's me. I'm destined to 'save the world'. Then next, we have you, the Osirian. You, are The Chosen One's protector. That's why you're MY protector. Then finally, we have the Beschermer - Dutch for protector. That person, is The Chosen One AND the Osirian's protector," I finish. Eddie looks like I just said my whole speech in Dutch.

"So… he's OUR protector?" he asked, giving me that are-you-kidding face.

"Possibly..."

"Gosh…" he said, running his hand through his hair.

"Okay… I've got NO bloody idea why I was even 'pulled' up here, and now you guys are talking about The Chosen One, the Osirian and the Beschermer?" he asked, looking at Eddie and I with a straight face.

"Wait Jake. We only said those things once - how did you remember the terms, especially 'Beschermer'?" I say, pulling a face.

"Um… I have a thing for memory…" he said, blushing. I quickly turn to Emma and whisper something. She gasps, nods, and walks towards Jake.

"Okay Jake. We're going to see if you are the real Beschermer," she says. He only nods.

"If you are, you should know the answer to this without even your body knowing you had that knowledge inside you. Ready?" she says. He nods again.

"The Chosen One was born in what month, what day, what date, and what time?" she asks. Now, Jake knew when I was born, like what month and day and all, but not what time.

"The seventh of July, at seven o'clock on a Sunday morning," he replies without hesitation. He gasps at his own answer.

"Wow…" I mutter under my breath. Eddie comes round and hugs me from behind, and mutters something in my ear. Not that I was listening…

"Okay. Second question. What would the Osirian's personality be like, compared to the Chosen One's?" she asks. She wasn't making these up - we had found them in one of our clues.

"Um… The Osirian would usually be the opposite gender, with a completely different personality, usually, once again, opposite," he says, and gasps once again at his answer.

"Okay. Third and final question," Emma starts. "What is the title given, where the darkest time for the world approaches?" she asked with a blank facial expression.

"The Hour of Glass," he automatically said, then frowned.

"Okay," she says to him, and turned to me. "Looks like we have our Beschermer," she said, grinning.

"Wow…" I say, after a long sigh. It was quite a surprise to me, since he was the 'straight-A'.

"So… What exactly is this whole thing?" Jake asked.

I explained what I had explained to Eddie when he found out.

_Shi*, what a day…_

**_/_**

**_(A/N: Right, I know that was boring. Surprises to come in the next chapter! Stick with me, and thx for reading! PS: I know I haven't updated in forever, but I have finals coming up for 8_****_th_****_ grade… Bear with me please! Next update: Around… the 28_****_th_****_ or 29_****_th_****_… Kay thx!)_**


	10. Chapter 10: Day before Graduation

**_Patricia's POV_**

"And our Valedictorian is… Jacob Marith! Congratulations, congratulations," Mr Sweet said, in front of the class. Jake punched the air, and kissed Emma. Oh, did I forget to mention? Jake and Emma got together soon after we found out that he was the Beschermer. Far in the right hand side front of the class, I could see Mara frowning. I smirked – geek didn't get her way, ha!

Five

Four

Three

Two

One…

**_Ring! _**

"YES!" I shriek. I usually hate the sound of that disgusting bell, but today, that 'ring' marked my final second in a school, in a class, in a grade. We were now officially graduates! Everyone gets up and throws their blazers into the air… Gee, weren't we supposed to do that with our graduation caps later? Oh well… I give Eddie a BIG hug, and he gives me a kiss.

"Do you remember what we did at the beginning of this year?" he whispered to me, making sure Mr Sweet couldn't hear him. I kissed him again, moaning into his mouth. He chuckles and pulls back.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," he said, and picked up both our bags, held my hand, and we walked out of the classroom.

.

**_At Anubis House_**

Eddie and I were in his room.

"So… I think my brain hasn't processed that I've graduated, yet…" he trails off laughing.

"Ha, mine too… What you wanna do?" I asked, giving him a flirty smile.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh gee, I have no clue! Maybe you should show me so I can figure it out?" I said, with a wink.

"Hm… Good idea," he says, walking up to me and kissing me. I smile and kiss back.

It soon turned deep and rough. His and was under my top, drawing circles on my bare back. My hands were tangled in his dirty blond hair, messing it up as much as it could possibly get.

"Oh gosh, Jake," came the sound of Emma's voice. I broke the kiss and turned around to face the door. Emma and Jake had come in, kissing passionately.

"Hem, hem," I 'cleared' my throat. Emma jumps half a mile and turns round to look at me. Her lipstick is smudged, and she looks hideous!

"What are YOU TWO doing in my room?" Eddie asked, shooting Jake death glares.

"I-um-uh… I thought this was my room, so I came in, but… Bye!" Jake quickly says, and tries to run out the door with Emma.

"STOP!" I yell. Everyone jumps, and Jake automatically freezes. "Close the door," I order. He did so.

"What the HELL do you think you were doing to my best friend?" I asked in a dangerous tone to Jake.

"Calm down, Trixie… We weren't going to go that far…" Jake said, blushing.

"Oh really?" I say sarcastically. "By the way she was saying your name, it looked like you two were going to strip down as soon as you got into a room," I say, smirking.

"PATRICIA WILLIAMSON!" Emma shrieks. "SHUT IT!" she says, blushing like crazy. "As if you and Eddie are still innocent," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yea, we're not," I say, smirking even dirtily.

"Yacker!" now Eddie shouts. "Babe, you're practically telling them that we've done it before," he said, blushing as deeply as Jake. I laugh hysterically before turning to everyone.

"Well, everyone, HAVE FUN!" I say and walk out the room, still laughing. Hm… I'm bored. Ah, I know… I'm gonna go scare the shi* out Yales…

**_In the living room_**

Jake and Eddie were talking about goodness knows what, Emma and Jess were talking about graduation, Mara was sulking, Julian was sitting on the couch watching TV and I… Well, I was just sitting there, with Julian giving me glances every two seconds. I walk up to him.

"Remote, Yales," I say, and stick my hand out.

"P-P-Pat-Patricia," he manages to say. "O-o-of c-c-course," he says, and gives me the remote control, before running out of the living room. I laugh to myself and switch off the telly. I go and sit next to Emma, seeing the Jessica had gone to take a pedicure, or some crap.

"Hey," I say, before sitting down next to her.

"Hi," she says, still staring dreamily out the window.

"Babe?" Eddie and Jake both say, looking in our direction.

"Yea?" we both say.

"We're going to get some air, we'll be right back, kay?" Eddie says.

"Okay, enjoy," Emma and I both say. We see the boys walk out.

"He's soooo hot," we both say, meaning our respective boyfriends. We turn our heads to face each other and burst out laughing.

**_With Eddie and Jake_**

**_Jake's POV_**

"So tomorrow?" I say. Eddie sighs.

"Yup… I don't know how I'm gonna tell Patricia that I can't do this anymore…" he says.

"Me either… I mean, Emma and I've been only dating for like… 7 months…" I say, fearing tomorrow.

"We'll figure it out, bro," he said, before giving me a punch to my shoulder.

I put on a sad smile, "I hope so," I said.

.

**_(A/N: Wuz gonna happen? :o Lol, I know I said I'd update on Monday or Tuesday, but I decided today! LOL… Only after like… 2 hours after posting the first one… I had to split this chapter, so the other one's already written. If I hit 25 reviews today, I shall update it TODAY… Wow, 3 updates in a day… Make a record for me, please? Lol, love you guys!)_**


	11. Chapter 11: GRADUATION!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA or PLL

**_Patricia's POV_**

Icky, itchy gowns and cap thingies. We were all in the auditorium, with Jake giving his Valedictorian speech and all.

"Graduation will always be a special day for us," he said with a smile. "It marks an end and a new beginning at the same time. I'd like to call up Eddie Miller?" I sit up straight at his name. Eddie hadn't been looking alright for the past few hours. He looked… depressed? A shot went through me. Oh my word, was he going to break up with me? On my graduation day? Gosh, my goose bumps were getting goose bumps…

"First of all, I'd like to thank you, American friend, for everything. Second, we'd like to call up Patricia Williamson and Emma Say?" Jake says, his face suddenly turning dark. They both turn around and mutter something to each other. They turn around to face us again, and give a last glance at each other. Emma and I get up from our seats, walking down the aisle, giving each other concerned looks. We give each other a small encouraging smile and walk up on stage. The boys were standing right in the middle, with their hands in their pockets, looking… worried. Damn, now, I knew that they were going to break up with us. I groan and stand by Eddie's left, while Emma, to Jake's right. The take their hands out their pockets.

"Patricia Williamson. You are the love of my life. You have always stuck by me, although we've had our ups and downs. Here I go: Will you marry me?" Eddie asked. He was down on one knee. I quickly look to Emma – Jake had done the exact same thing, just filling in Emma's name. Her and my eyes met, and we both nodded slightly. I looked down to Eddie, who was getting that worried look on his face again.

I grin, "Of course I'll marry you, doofus," I say. He shot up, holding my hand. He slips the ring onto my right hand engagement finger, and kisses me. I pull back, only to see the shiny ring on Emma's finger, still kissing Jake. The hall explodes with applauds, cat calls, and whistles. Emma and I are both crying tears of joy, and all our friends come to hug us.

After the moment of joy calms down, all of us go back to our seats.

Mr Sweet gets onto stage.

"Thank you, Jacob, for your amazing speech," he says. "You may now all change positions of your tassel to the left hand side," he said with a wide smile. We all did so.

"Congratulations, you are now officially ALL graduates!" he said, clapping.

"WOO HOO!" filled the hall, with the caps being thrown into the air. Eddie and I hugged and kissed, and so did the 6 other couples in the year, including Jaemma.

**_Back at the House _**

"Whoa, that was tiring, but fun!" Mara exclaimed. Trudy had cooked us all a 'Congratulations' meal, and we were stuffing ourselves, especially Julian.

"Yea, it was, wasn't it?" Jay said, laughing. We were sitting  
at the table, with Emma and I next to our respective boyfriends, no, fiancés. I drag Eddie into his bedroom, Emma follows with Jake.

"Why were you acting so weird for the past few hours, before the big drama?" I question.

"Look Yacker… I was just so scared that you wouldn't say yes… And I couldn't go on like that – calling you my girlfriend… I wanted to call you my fiancée, my wife," he says, looking at me.

"Same here," said Jake. "Yesterday, when we were talking in the corner, we were discussing the proposal, how it'd happen, and how we'd get the rings. When we supposedly went out for 'air', we bought the rings," he finished.

"Wow…" Emma and I both say, stunned and surprised. I honestly had NO idea that he really liked, no loved me this much… I mean, I knew he really liked me and all, but not enough to marry… Oh gosh…

"But now, we're both SO happy that you both said 'yes' to our big favours. We feel like the happiest men on earth…" Eddie says, grinning at Jake. I give him a smile and hug him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," I say softly into his ear.

"So when will our wedding be?" Eddie said, pulling back from the hug.

"Whoa there! We have to celebrate our graduation, and now here, you're talking about our wedding?" I teased. Emma laughed along. We were the happiest couples in the world. Of course, I had NO idea what would eventually come in a couple of years…

.

**_The next day_**

**_Eddie's POV_**

"Just call me Eric, dear," dad said to Patricia, who was blushing crazy.

"Oh and, congratulations, Edison – I never knew you would make it this far with Miss Williamson," he teased.

"Dad…" I said, blushing too.

"I'm pulling your leg," he said, laughing. "When will you break the news to your mum and Patricia, to your family?" he asked.

"Soon, I suppose…" I said. I turned to Patricia. "Today, when we get to your house?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said.

"I can give you guys a lift… Just promise: no baby making in the back of my car!" he shrieked with laughter.

"DAD!"

"MR SWEET!"

Yacker and I both screamed at the same time.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, not looking apologetic at all.

But anyways, my status: **_Happiest guy on earth, who was a woman that he doesn't deserve, but is lucky enough to… _**

.

**_(A/N: There, as I promised! Ha! I totally got some of my readers for my previous chapter! LOL! I love you guys soooo much! Review, and you shall have your next chapter… Xxx)_**


	12. Chapter 12: Planning

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Eddie's POV_**

I groaned. Patricia and I were in our kitchen, discussing the wedding. Oh yea – after school, we had moved out together to a 3 bedroom apartment – it was luxurious and perfect for the two of us.

"Why are weddings so hard to plan?" she asks, moaning.

"Agreed… It feels like it's never gonna happen…" I say, putting my head down on the table.

"Let's take a break," she says, getting up. Just then, the bell rings.

"Gosh, who's THAT?" I say.

"Go get it, Slimey," she says. Yup, still after 5 months of graduation, she still calls me that…

"But-"

"No buts. Go. Get. It," she says, emphasising each word. I bolt up and open it.

"Hey," says a familiar face.

"Jake! Emma!" I say. "Come in," I finished, before closing the door after them. We hadn't seen each other in like… 2 months…

"Oh hey Trish," they both say in unison to Patricia who just walked out of the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing here?" she says.

"Aw, you don't want us here? Well that's hurtful," Emma says, sarcastically.

"So have you guys had your wedding yet?" I ask. They both blush.

"Nope," Emma says. "We were kinda hoping we could do a double wedding?" she says. I'm lost.

"You guys and who?" I say, dumbly. At the same time, Patricia says, "NO!"

It sinks in – they want to have their wedding and our wedding on the same day, same place, etc.

"Why?" I turn to Yacker. "It'd be fun," I say, going up behind her and hugging her waist.

"No," she repeats.

"Aw, c'mon, Trish? Please?" Emma said.

"Uh-uh," she says, clearly meaning 'no'.

"Give me one good reason, Patricia?" Emma says, obviously pissed off.

"Because I said so," Yacker says right to her face and walks off.

"Ag, we'll have a double wedding," I say.

"Aw thanks, Eddie. We can plan together. I'll come around later?" she says.

"Sure," I say to her, and they leave. Now, I gotta hunt down Patricia and talk to her… I groan at the thought, but look for her anyways.

"Blabs?" I say, sticking my head through the master-room door.

"Krueger," she replies.

"I said that we'd have the double wedding," I say, bracing myself for her response.

"Have fun at your wedding," she says. Wait, what?

"And that means…" I asked, confused.

"It means what I said. Have. Fun. At. YOUR. Wedding," she said, emphasising 'your'. I frown.

"But it's OUR as in yours and mine wedding… not mine…" I say.

"Nope. You can have your wedding by yourself, since you decide everything. I won't be there," she says simply, before looking down at the carpet.

"Patricia, what's with you?" I asked. "Why won't you have a double wedding?" I asked, a little frustrated.

"BECAUSE IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE OUR SPECIAL DAY, NOT SHARING IT WITH SOME OTHER COUPLE!" she shrieks.

"Oh… That's what you're pissed about? Aw, baby… We can still make it OUR special day – block out everything, everyone and just have each other?" I said. "Besides, we'll share the price, so it's a bonus!" I finish.

"Whatever… But it's not like we can't afford it or anything… I just wanted it to be special, you know… That WE be the main characters for the day… Is that too much to ask?" she says, shrugging. I walk up to her and put my arms round her and whisper into her ear.

"Whenever I'm with you, wherever, it's special,"

She smiles at me.

"But if you want it to be just us two, no problem," I added, staring into her eyes.

"Nah, it's fine. You decide what YOU want to do, since I've literally been controlling your life," she smiles and kisses me before heading to the bathroom.

Double or single? Double or single?

Ag… But both couples got engaged on the same day, so why not get married on the same day too? Gosh… Wedding planning can be flippen hard…

.

**_(A/N: Aw, thx for the reviews, guys! Xxx. BTW, this chappy was a fill-in. More to come in the next chapters! Luv u guys all! Next update: When I hit… 32 reviews!)_**


	13. Chapter 13: The Wedding - Part 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Patricia's POV_**

I wake up from my 2-hours of sleep, to the sound of an alarm.

"Emma… Switch the damn thing off," I say, groaning.

"Well morning to you too…" she says, before slamming the alarm. Oh yea, I forgot to mention – today was the day of my wedding, that is, Eddie and I. She had come over to sleep at my apartment, while Eddie went over to theirs (Jake and Emma's). We weren't going to see the guys until when I have to walk down the aisle…

"Whatever… Gosh I'm so tired…" I complain.

"Couldn't sleep?" she smirks.

"Well duh? I was getting married the next day; excuse me for being flipp'n nervous…" I say, with a hint of attitude.

"Well I slept FINE… Regarding the fact that my BFF was getting married the next day…" she smiles.

"Yea, yea… Go take the first shower, and HURRY," I said, knowing Emma, she would take at least 3 hours.

"Yes ma'am," she says in a mocking tone and head towards the bathroom.

Ug, that feeling you have that you've forgotten something… In 9 hours' time, I'd be Mrs Eddie Miller. Piper was coming over to the apartment, along with my mum to help me with everything – the dress, the make-up, the hair, etc.

_Ding, ding_

Gosh, already? I look up at the clock that was hanging on the wall. 7:20am! Flip… They said they'd be here by nine… Seeing the Emma was in the shower, I had to get it.

"Coming!" I shout.

I open the door, only to be attacked.

Attacked with a breath-choking hug from my 'other-half', Piper.

"Ug Piper, GET OFF ME!" I yell, suffocating.

"Congraties, sis, congraties!" she squeals. Damn, she can be annoying… Getting married at age 19 wasn't quite normal, was it? But anyways…

"You guys are early…" I complained…

"Sorry… Your sister kept me awake half the night asking me to drive right over…" Mum said, looking tired.

"Whatever… I'm going to go take a shower," I say, heading towards the bedroom.

"EMMA! GET OUT OF THERE!" I scream, banging the door. The door opens, only to reveal her with her hair wrapped in a towel as well as her body. THANK GOODNESS…

"Geez, clam down, Trixie. I only took…" she looks up at the clock. "And hour…" she grins and walks over to her overnight bag that she brought.

I walk into the bathroom and set the temperature for the bath, push a button, and walked out to get my clothes. Just then, my phone vibrates, indicating that I'd gotten a text message. It was from Eddie – surprise, surprise (note my sarcasm there…).

_Morning Mrs Miller (: cnt wai l8r!_

I grinned and chucked my phone back onto my bed and headed towards the shower.

.

**_4 hours later_**

Mum, Piper, Emma and I were in the make-up room. Mum and Piper were doing my hair, and Emma, my make-up.

"Keep still, Williamson," she complained.

"Well try not to shove my hair up my nostril next time, yea?" I replied sarcastically.

"Whatever… Hey, can you believe that after goodness-knows-how-many-years-we've-been-together, and me calling you 'Williamson' – that's gonna change?" she said quietly.

"Yea… And I'll be calling you 'Marith' from tomorrow!" I exclaimed. Oh yea – Emma and Jake were getting married tomorrow, so I was leaving for my honeymoon a day late – not that I cared. I was happy that my best friend was getting married, but not on the same day as me…

"That's so weird…" she said softly, a few tears escaping from her eyes.

"Hey… don't cry… you don't want me to cry and ruin my make-up too, do you?" I said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. My mum and Piper were just carrying on with my hair, not interfering with our 'friendship' moment.

"Haha, yea," she said, quickly wiping her eyes and smiling.

.

**_2 hours later_**

"AHHH! WHERE'S MY DRESSSSSS?" I exclaimed.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T PUT IT ON?" came Emma's voice, frustrated.

"WELL I NEED TO KNOW WHERE IT IS, YOU KNOW!" I screamed back. Seriously – I was in big trouble. I had to walk down that flipp'n aisle in an hours' time, and I still wasn't organised. Just then, Piper walks in, carrying my dress and dancing.

"WILLIAMSON!" I yelled.

"Ahh!" Ha, she got a fright.

"WHY THE EFF DO YOU HAVE MY DRESS?" I exclaim.

"You left it in the car, so I got it…" she looked triumphant.

"Well, hand it over. I gotta change, and FAST!"I say, before snatching the dress out of her hands and rushing into the bathroom. Mum and Emma were busy doing last-minute-checking. I sigh and quickly pull the dress up. I grab my shoes that were just outside the bathroom and I put them on.

**_GOSH, toda THE day… And a big one too…_**

.

**_(A/N: Right – first things first. I want to apologize for not updating – I'm as sick/ill as a dog… ): Secondly, I have exams… Phoey… Now I know those are pathetic excuses, but please just excuse me… Thx… Review!) _**


	14. Chapter 14: The Wedding - Part 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Patricia's POV_**

The piano starts playing – my cue to walk down the aisle – the moment of my life. My father is on the left side of me, and we start walking down, real slow.

After what seems like eternity, I finally reach the end, only to see Eddie, in a proper suit (that's a first!). He smiles at me and I smile back. My father lifts my veil and goes to sit down.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the Priest asks. My mother and father stand.

"We do," they say in unison. While this is going on, Eddie and I are in our own world, lost in each other's eyes.

.

**_At their new apartment_**

"I. Love. You. So. Much," Eddie said, as he looked into my eyes at the dinner table. Our party had ended a few hours ago, and Eddie was going to leave for Jake and Emma's in a few minutes time so Emma could come over here.

"Me too," I said, getting up from the table and turning to go to the kitchen.

"Should I do the dishes?" he asks, getting up too.

"Nah, I got 'em," I replied, walking into the kitchen. I fill the sink with hot soapy water and dunk the plates in. Just then, I feel him breathing on my neck. He kisses it, making trails down to my shoulder. I groan.

"Eddie… Let's… not start… what we can't finish…" I say, turning to face him.

"Mm, just. In. A. Sec," he said, now proceeding to my lips. We start kissing passionately, and soon I'm sitting on the kitchen counter, topless.

"Uh-uh," I finally say, pushing him off, "you need to get going… as much as I'd like to do this…" I mumble the last part.

"Did I tell you how hot you look like that?" he says in his thick American accent. "You should dress like that more often," he winks at me and kisses my cheek.

"EDDIE!" I say, blushing a deep shade of red.

"See you 'morrow," he said, smiling and kissing my cheek, before running a hand through his hair and straightening his shirt. Then, he grabs his car keys before heading out the front door. I sigh and grab my shirt from the floor and put it on. I step out of the kitchen, only to hear the bell ring. Opening the door reveals Emma, with her overnight bag.

"Hey there, Miller," she smirks.

"Whatever, Marith," I grin.

"Ah-ah," she says. "I'm not Marith yet," she does her signature smirk and makes her way in.

"So… Nervous? Excited?" I ask, curious.

"Nah, not really… Just hungry…" she replies, before walking to my kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Yup, that's my friend," I mutter before walking up to her.

.

**_(A/N: Hey guys… My shortest chapter… Sorry… I'll update today again (: promise. Anyways, one review and I'll updateeeee :D. Thx for reading!)_**


	15. Chapter 15: Honeymoon - Awkwardness

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Patricia's POV_**

I take a deep breath in as a wave comes in. I glance to the side, only to see that he's already gone in. Oh right – you're probably confused – I'm on my honeymoon with Eddie, by the beach. I told him I wouldn't go on a plane, or any transport that travels up in the sky. After a loooong 'discussion', he finally gave in, so, we just checked into a five-star hotel. Suddenly, I feel a hand on me. I turn round – Eddie is wet, from head to toe, and he has that signature grin of his. I smirk and go under as the wave hits us.

A few seconds later, I come up, the saltiness of the sea in my mouth. We're the only ones at the beach, due to a new one's opening. We decided that it'd be better if we were alone.

DOOM!

I look up, only for my eyes to be met with a grey sky. I groan and shiver.

"Come, let's go," Eddie says, holding my hand and leading me to our towels. I just nod my head. We get to our towels, and he wraps me in the black one, taking the yellow one for himself. He gently leans in, just as the rain starts pouring. I try to pull back, but he doesn't let me, tightening his grip on me.

"Eddie, it's raining," I complain into his mouth.

"Isn't this romantic?" he asks, pulling back.

"No, because I'm getting frik'n WET!" I complain. Uh-oh, he took that the wrong way… Eugh, sick-minded Eddie… A smirkish grinish smile appears on his face. He suddenly picks me up bridal style and carries me to our car.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I shriek.

"Alright," he says, dropping me RIGHT into the trunk (boot) of the car.

"DOOFUS!" I exclaim, shocked at what had just happened.

"What?" he says with an innocent face, "you wanted me to put you down…" he smirks, then leans forward to kiss me. We stay like that for a good five minutes. I pull back, only to see that the rain has stopped, and the sky is clear.

"America," I mutter (oh right – we had moved to America!).

"C'mon, let's call it a day," he says and helps me out of the trunk.

"Yea. I feel like… A hot relaxing bath," I mutter before getting in the front seat.

.

After a good 45 minute drive, we arrive at the hotel. Eddie and I get out the car and make our way to our hotel.

"Eddie? Eddie Miller?" comes a voice. Female voice. Eddie and I make a quick glance at each other and turn around.

"It is you!" **_she_** says again. I turn to face him.

"And she is?" I whisper.

"No-one important," he answers before turning back to her.

"Hey, Britney," he says.

"Oh my gosh! Wow… Long-time no see?" she grins and greets.

"Hehe, yea," Eddie says, obviously uncomfortable. The blonde, however, doesn't catch on to this.

"And you are?" I ask, practically growling. I can literally feel Eddie tense up next to me.

"Eddie's girlfriend," she says, as a-matter-of-factly.

"EX-girlfriend," Eddie corrects, emphasising the 'ex'.

"Right," I drag the word.

"Uh-huh," Eddie says.

"Yea… So what are you doing here?" she asks. "I thought you transferred to a school in Britain?" she asks, cocking her head to one side.

"Yea, but I finished school. I mean, I'm 19 and all…" he says, looking everywhere but at her.

"HA! You, Eddie Miller, finish school? Wow…" she says, smirking.

"Yea… Look, Britney, I really gotta go," Eddie said, glancing at me.

"Okay, talk later, yea?" she says, walking past us. Eddie and I just walk into the hotel, not talking.

"So," I say, once we get into our suite. "Awkward, yea?" I say.

"Yea…" Eddie says, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Seriously what?" he says, genuinely confused.

"Are you seriously going to let HER get in the way of our honeymoon?" I snap.

"Yacker-"

"No. Talk when you change your mind," I growl and head towards the bedroom. I lock the door and don't come out for the rest of the day and night. Too bad – he'll have to sleep on the sofa today.

.

I wake up to the sounds of birds calling. I turn to check the time – 8:45am. I get out of bed and head towards the bathroom.

"Damnit," I mutter, stepping on a piece of plastic that gave me a shock. I quickly wash up and walk up to the bedroom door. I hesitate to open it – I haven't faced Eddie in… way over 12 hours… Eugh, whatever... I shrug it off and open the door.

Bam!

"Ouch…"

I hear the noise first – gosh, turns out that Eddie had slept right against the door and had fallen over when I opened the door…

"Patricia, I-" he starts, but I just walk away, towards the phone where I'd order my breakfast.

"Alright, Patricia, this is enough!" I hear Eddie behind me. I put the phone down and turn to face him. "You've shout me out for 18 hours, how long are you going to need?" he shouts, face going red.

"Until you feel that Britney shouldn't ruin our trip," I say coldly before turning and picking up the phone again.

"No, no, no," he starts, really fast. "I think I've shown that through my actions. I've been sitting in that same position for the last 10 hours, regretting how I acted towards you when I saw Britney, but this is NOT how you're supposed to be treating me!" he finishes, taking a deep breath in.

I'm speechless. I don't know what comes over me, but I just walk up to him and…

**_(A/N: OOOH, whatcha think happens? Does she slap him? :P Curious to find out? No problem – let's make a deal. One review and you have your next chapter! So be that one person who reviews and makes all the other reader's lives easier! :P LOL, love u guyz! Xoxox)_**


	16. Chapter 16: Honeymoon - Anger

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HoA

**_Patricia's POV_**

I'm speechless. I don't know what comes over me, but I just walk up to him and hug him. He's definitely surprised at first, but soon he realises what's happening and he hugs back. We stay in that embrace for what seems like an eternity. I've missed this – his special smell, being in contact with his body… I smile and I whisper something to him, but he doesn't hear it – thank goodness for that.

"So, all forgiven and forgotten?" he cheekily smiles.

"Watch it, Sweetie Jr," I tease back.

"Wanna go out and grab coffee?" he asks, walking into the bedroom, trying to find a shirt.

"Sure. Lemme just get dressed," I say, rummaging through my case which had my clothes in.

"Kay," he said, grabbing the car keys.

.

**_At the coffee shop_**

"Two cappuccinos, please," Eddie said, handing the cashier the money. We received our coffee and went to a table to sit.

"Hey," said a familiar voice behind us.

"Gosh," I mutter and turn around. Well, guess who? Britney, of course.

"Oh, hey," Eddie said, hinting 'go away'. But no, she doesn't catch on it…

"Can I sit down? Thanks," she says and takes a seat to Eddie's left, my right.

"So…" she starts, scratching her nose. "Ed, when you gonna ask me out?" she hastily says. Eddie chokes on his coffee that he was taking a sip of. Bad-timing, Ed.

"Ex-excuse me?" he says, coughing.

"Oh, Miller. I. Said. When. Are. You. Going. To. Ask. Me. Out?" she repeats, pausing between every word. Boy, now I'm pissed off. Anger from yesterday boils up inside me. I get up from the table, coffee in hand. I lower myself so she could practically feel me breathing on her neck.

"Never," I softly whispered before straightening up and pouring the coffee all over her head.

"AHHHHH!" Eugh, she screams like a girl… Oh right, she is one… I glance at Eddie, who has a facial expression that's… shocked and trying to hide his laughter at the same time.

"What the HELL did you do that for, BITCH?!" Britney screams, hair now brown.

"To show you who's boss here," I said, before dragging a hysterically-laughing-Eddie out of there.

As our feet hit the ground outside, his lips are planted on mine, kissing me passionately. When we break apart, we break into fits of laughter, barely able to control ourselves.

"Now, THAT, was THE BEST coffee morning ever!" Eddie managed to say, panting.

"Yea," I agreed with him, cheeks hurting from laughing too much.

"C'mon, let's get back to the hotel and have some fun," he said, winking at me.

"Nope, let's go to the pizza place. I'm hungry," I stated, intertwining my fingers with his.

.

**_(A/N: To my lovely readers: Guys! I know this chapter was terrible, but forgive me! Also, I won't be able to update till the 30_****_th_****_ of November because I'm going into exam mode… Yup, I'm writing em for three weeks straight… Anyways, I'll miss FF (I'm giving all my technology to my parents) and I'll upload LOADS in the holidays (that's if my grades are good and I don't get my laptop taken away…) Next chapter and the following chapter have a few surprises, so stay tuned! Luv u all!)_**


End file.
